It Runs in the Family
by Author-of-Legends
Summary: What if Wally had a little brother? What if this brother wasn't a speedster, but possessed a different power? How will this play out for the family? See what life will be like for this new addition!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first story on this archive! I love how I'm expanding my horizons! I only have one other story so this is how I want my official second story to go! In this story, season 1 is in 2011 and season 2 is in 2016. So...Onto the credits!**

***I do not own Young Justice or any of their characters**

***I only own my OC: Nolan (Again not good with names. Had to look it up on a naming database website)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**-November 23rd, 2001-**

* * *

A six year old boy sat outside of a small hospital room with several others. He began to kick his feet that barely touched the floor back and forth. He would constantly look at the door as doctors would enter and exit. With each one passing he kept getting more and more anxious. He wanted to be where the action was. He couldn't help it, it _ran_ in the family.

A man, looking middle aged, walked out of the room and faced the crowd of visitors.

"Okay, you can come in" He said. The small boy stood up first and entered the room. A woman layed on the bed cradling a baby wrapped in a teddy bear blanket. The boy walked up to the woman and the bundle in her arms.

"Can I see him Mom?" The boy asked. His mother smiled and showed him the sleeping child. The boy couldn't help but smile.

"Hi little guy. I'm Wally, your big brother" He said to the baby. A man walked in dressed in doctors clothes.

"Do we have a name yet?" He asked anyone who was willing to answer. The woman looked up.

"Yes. Nolan Daniel West" She said. The man wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it to the door. Soon the room filled with people, but for a room with many people, it was quite quiet.

"Oh he's precious!" a younger looking woman had said. "Thank you Iris. I'm glad we had him before the wedding" She said. Iris nodded. Suddenly, a man appeared in a flash. "did I miss anything?" The blonde man said.

"Nope, here he is" The baby's mother said while showing the man her baby. The man smiled. "Well kid number 2 worked out pretty good" He said. Iris gently hit his arm. "What? It was a compliment" He said in his defense. What appeared to be the family sat in the room for what seemed like hours. Wally sat in a small chair next to the bed, thinking of so many things he could do with his new younger brother. Heck, he was just happy he had a brother! His mother always told him that siblings are like friends you'll always have, but that lost the boy. He just couldn't wait to teach him how to play video games, or have eating competitions, or have snowball fights, or tell ghost stories to on Halloween (then get scolded by his parents),or even share information about his favorite superhero. Sure he was resentful about the idea of having to share his parents, but after a talk with his parents about the baby, he accepted it. Sure he would also have to share a room until they get a new house but it would all be worth it! There was one little thing he didn't think of though. The arguments. Children are easily swayed and at the same time, stubborn. He knew he would get into arguments, heck, he knew they would be on the floor fighting, but the fact that he could have someone in the house willing to fight him, even if it's just pretend made him happy. He couldn't do that with a sister (and try to win). He could just barely hold his place in his seat because he was so excited.

He knew he was going to love having a little brother!

* * *

**There's chapter 1! Please review. Let me know if I did the characters justice. Oh and did you notice the jokes? If you didn't, I'll shed some light on them in the next chapter! Anyways...Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the first chapter! This idea came to me while re-watching season 1, so here it is! This takes place before season 1 started. Wally is Kid Flash and everything. So get ready for a great chapter!**

**-Secrets-**

* * *

**-July 14th 2009, 9:08 PM-**

* * *

_"..And The Flash and his apprentice Kid Flash stop yet another crime rampage" _Said a reporter on tv. Nolan was sitting on the living room couch watching the tv when the story came up. The 8 year old stared intently at the screen. Currently he was going through the whole superhero phase.

"Alright sweety it's bedtime" His mother said while turning off the tv. "Aw! Come on Mom, I wanna watch more!" Nolan whined as he got off of the couch. His mother led him up to his room to prepare for bed.

"But Mom I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna watch The Flash and Kid Flash some more!" Nolan said. Lately, The Flash and Kid Flash have become his top two favorite heroes. He might've picked it up from his brother. His mother laughed. "Sweety you need to go to bed. You have school tomorrow" She said. Nolan crossed his arms in a huff.

"But Wally get's to stay and go to a friends house" His mother just sighed. "Because Wally's a big boy. When you're his age you can do that stuff too" She said. The truth was, Wally was hanging out with someone, but it wasn't his friends...in a sense.

"Now go to bed. You're father and I have to work early tomorrow so Wally's gonna take you to school" She said. Nolan groaned a little and climbed in his bed. "Goodnight" His mother said while turning out the lights. "Goodnight" Nolan said in return. With that, she shut the door and exited the room, leaving Nolan to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Wally returns home through the front door with his uncle. "It's about time you two got home" His mother said while scolding a little. "Sorry, got caught up in the press. Is he asleep?" Barry asked. Wally's mother nodded. "Yeah, I put him down a couple hours ago. He's completely obsessed with the both of you. Imagine how he'll take it when you tell him" She said. Barry and Wally looked at eachother.

"We're not gonna tell him" Wally said. The 14 year old did not want his clingy little brother to become even MORE clingy. His mother folded her arms. "Well whether you are or not, it's bed time and you need to take your brother to school tomorrow" Wally groaned and slugged upstairs. His adrenaline was still pumping. He didn't want to slow down. But of course, every 14 year old needs atleast some sleep. He passed his brother's room and cracked the door open a little. He saw the 8 year old sleeping soundly in his room. He thought for a second. If he did know the secret, then it could crush him. His new found hero ends up being his annoying sloppy brother is not a dream most kids get. He sighed and walked to his room which was the next door over. He walked into a room filled with The Flash posters and Kid Flash posters, news articles, and the occasional band posters. He crawled into bed and tried oh so hard to fall asleep.

The next morning Wally crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to find a cabinet full of breakfast foods. He began to eat his breakfast and get dressed for the school day, which reminded him of his brother whom he had to wake up. He walked into his brother's room to find him sleeping softly. Now he could try many different ways to wake him, but there was one way that was a full proof plan. He walked out of Nolan's room and walked into his. He scrounged around clothes and found exactly what he was looking for. He walked into his closet and changed. Once he changed into the yellow and red, he re-entered Nolan's room. This time with a full proof plan. He gently shook his brother awake. Nolan gently opened his eyes, and immediately shot up when he saw who it was.

"WHOAH KID FLASH!" He yelled. KF laughed a little. "Yeah, now from what I hear, you have to get up for school, now hurry up and get dressed and I'll run you by there" He said which made Nolan jumped up and down with excitement. "OK!" He yelled. He ran around his room for some clothes and began to brush his teeth. He then ran downstairs for breakfast.

"I can't wait to tell my brother! He'll never believe me!" Nolan said. Wally quickly cut the boys excitement short.

"Uhh, you can't" He said. Nolan had a confused look on his face. "Why not?" He asked. "Well, ummm, he already left for school" He said. His nose twitched a little. Nolan looked a little frustrated about it but quickly realized that Wally would be missing out.

"His loss" Nolan said. After he finished his breakfast, he hopped on Kid Flash's back and he super sped them to Nolan's school. Of course it drew the attention of many 2nd graders. They all crowded around the hero and boy.

"Alright, now be good and I'll-er I'm sure your brother will see after he gets out of school" Wally said. Nolan looked at him a little weird, then smirked. Of course he nodded quickly and walked into the crowd of kids. He soon became the talk of the school. Wally super sped back to his school and found a private place to change clothes. He went throughout the day, all giddy from his good deed.

* * *

After school Wally walked to Nolan's school to pick him up.

"Sorry I left early. I had to uhh do something this morning" Wally said while walking along the sidewalk. Nolan laughed a little. "What?" Wally asked. He was utterly confused by his younger brother.

"I know why you le-eft" Nolan sang. Wally looked at him a little weirdly, getting ready to come up with something. There's no way Nolan, of all 8 year olds, would figure it out.

"Ok, then why did I leave?" He asked. Nolan smiled, and grabs his brother's arm so he could whisper it into his ear.

"You're Kid Flash" He said. Wally immediately pulled back. "Whaaaa!? Me? No" He said a little sheepishly. "Yuh-huh! When you lie, your nose twitches!" Nolan said while pointing to Wally's nose that slightly moved every second. "No it doesn't!" He said while swatting the boys hand away. Nolan was hopping up and down with excitement. His hero turned out to be his brother. Wally however was just nervous.

"Look, you can't tell anyone I'm..you know who" He said quietly. Nolan quickly nodded and the two walked home. Maybe Nolan knowing the secret won't be so bad. Until he finds out about who the Flash is...

* * *

**There's that! I've been a little busy with my Lab Rats story but oh well. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we're doing a new chapter! Woohoo! I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been getting side tracked with..well...life. Oh well...I really don't have anything left to say other than..THE COW REVOLUTION IS UPON US! Who's the hamburger now?...I saw this on instagram. Anyways...on with the chapter!**

* * *

**-September 13th, 2011, 5:12 pm-**

* * *

Wally walked through the door of their house on a long, boring Monday. Of course the after school lecture and seminar which was required for him didn't help any. While he thought he could go upstairs and snack/nap the day away, the teen quickly found a small note attached to the fridge. He took it off and read it.

"_Wally, we're going to be home late. There's money for a pizza on the counter. Watch your brother and if you need to leave (for you know what) drop him off at Aunt Iris's. Love you; Mom_" He read as he sat the note down.

"Nolan, you here bro?!" Wally shouted through the house. Nolan walked downstairs and into the kitchen in response to his brother's cry. His appearance was much different than it was at birth. He went from having no hair, to inheriting his father's brown hair. Except his was slightly longer, almost in need of a haircut. His hair hardly brushed his eye brows. He aquired blue eyes and rather than wearing a teddy bear blanket, he wore a neon orange t-shirt with jeans.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked. Wally held up the note. "The parents are out tonight. So guess who's in charge?" Wally said while leaning on the counter and smirking. Nolan did not like the answer.

"The Wallman?" He asked a little sarcastically. Wally nodded happily. "Can't you just run me over to Billy's place or something?" Nolan asked. Since they found out their uncle was The Flash, Nolan decided to make superhero friends. So far his bed bud was Billy Batson A.K.A Captain Marvel.

"No, come on. Mom and Dad have always talked about how we need to.._bond_ more so why not tonight? Besides, I'm in charge since I'm the big brother, and you're the little brother" Wally said while crossing his arms. Nolan narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when he threw that in his face. All that is, is a title. Not a position of authority. Nolan rolled his eyes. "Why can't I just go to the park or something while you sleep and eat?" Nolan asked. Wally had a big laugh over this.

"Sorry shrimp. But you're 9. You can't go on your own" Wally said. "I'll be 10 in almost a month" Nolan grumbled. "You're still a single digit" Wally said. Nolan growled under his breath.

Wally just laughed and ruffled Nolan's hair. Once Nolan groaned a little, Wally wrapped his arms around Nolan tight and noogied him.

"Ow stop!" Nolan said obviously laughing. "What are the magic words?" Wally asked while ceasing to listen to his brother's demand. Nolan hated using _'the magic words'_ but he felt as if he had no choice. "Fine...The Wallman Rules" Nolan grumbled quietly.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you up here. Cuz you're short" Wally said while laughing. Nolan tried struggling out of his brother's grip.

"Say it or I'll super speed us to China and make you watch that scary dragon thing" Wally threatened. Nolan sighed.

"Fine. The Wallman Rules!" he yelled. Wally seemed satisfied with that and let Nolan go. Suddenly Wally's phone went off.

"I'm needed at the Cave. I'll drop you off with Aunt Iris. Come on" Wally said while walking to the door. Nolan narrowed his eyes in irritation. He was so sick of being treated like he was defenseless. He tossed a few ideas in his head as he made his way out the door. He wanted to be where the action was. Once they left the house, suddenly multiple noises rammed into Nolan's ear.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Wally. "Hear what?" Wally asked, curious of what little thing that caught his brother's attention. "It sounded like a...screeching noise" Nolan said. Wally sighed.

"Bro there's something wrong with you" He said while shaking his head. Nolan rolled his eyes. "No there's not!" Nolan fired back. He also had a record of letting his temper get the best of him. Wonder who he got that from? "Chill...it was a joke. But seriously, you're imagining it. Now come on. Piggy back ride!" Wally said. Nolan rolled his eyes and hopped on Wally's back. He quickly changed into his costume and sped them both to Iris's house in central city.

Once they got there, Wally dropped Nolan off and ran to the cave.

**Wally's POV**

It's really weird. I mean Nolan suddenly starts hearing weird noises. Granted he's a weird kid but still. It's not like he's getting any super powers. He can't. I entered the cave where everyone was waiting.

"Hey KF" Robin said while approaching me. "Hey. Is it normal for a 9-year-old to hear weird noises?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"No, unless it's their imaginary friends" Robin says. "Let me guess. Your brother?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. I nodded. This is the second this has happened this week. It's starting to worry me a little.

"You have a brother?" Ms M asked. That's right. She's new here so she doesn't know all about us. "Yeah. He's 9, his super power is to be extemely annoying" I said. Which made her do her adorable martian laugh. Man she's hot! Did I think that? I meant to so who cares!

"Aww" She said while cupping her hands together. I smiled. We approached the computer where Batman was standing. He turned around as his creepy dark look took over our attention. This guy is seriously creepy. You know, I would love to see him at the next Justice League Christmas Party.

"We have intel saying that these recent robberies have been occuring over a series of patterns" He said. Patterns? That's what Nolan's going over in school. Wait, stay focus.

"Each time they did this, the military would practice a weapon we had help them build over that last few years. It would create a large sonic boom that would affect radio frequencies and short them out for several minutes to an hour" He was saying. I remember that much. Infact, the day before Nolan found out about me being Kid flash, Flash and I had to end a robbery that was apart of that.

"We've tracked each crime down and are able to predict where the next crime will take place"He said. Robin pulled out his holgram watch thing. "So where is it?" He asked.

"Central City" Great...I get to go somewhere where I could get sidetracked by my little brother. Why does the unverse hate me? "Got it, we'll go there and find out all we can" Robin said while putting in the coordinates. "Good luck" Batman said while we left.

We got into the bio-ship. This thing..or should I say 'She' is so cool! "Maybe while we're there we can visit KF's brother?" Robin asked jokingly. I sent a glare to him.

"We do not have time to colloquy with a child" Kalduhr said. Thank you! For once I completely agree. "Exactly. Besides, he's probably watching his cartoons or playing with his stupid toys" I said. Incase you haven't noticed, I hate it when Nolan gets in the way of missions and stuff. The bio-ship lifted into the air, and took off into the sky.

* * *

**-Central City, 8:34 PM-**

* * *

"Ugh, we've been searching for hours, when are we going to find something?" I asked, obviously agrivated. We were currently sitting in a small warehouse keeping watch for the criminals. This warehouse makes alot of 'fake' diamonds. Which could be used as counterfeit trading items to get money. So we figured this would be the best place to look.

"Maybe they already know we're here?" Ms M said. What if she's right? I groan and take out my phone. I turned on the screen.

"Whoah..." I said. Everyone turned their attention to me. "What's going on?" Superboy asked. I looked at me phone. _10 missed calls/ 14 missed Text messages._

"They're all from my Aunt Iris" I said. There's no way she would call me unless something either went wrogn with Nolan, or my little brother is trying to screw with me. I dialed her number back.

_"...Hello? Wally?"_

_"Yeah it's me. What's going on?" _

_"You need to get here quick!" _

_"Wait, wh-"_

_"..."_

"She hung up" I said to myself. "What did she say?" Robin asked. "She told me I needed to get to her house quick" Wait...Oh no. I stood up and got ready to run to her house. Robin ran infront of me before I could take off. "What's going on?" He asked. I sighed.

"I know where the criminals are" With that I took off to her house without any concern of leaving my friend sin the warehouse. I made it to her house only to find the windows are shattered, the door was kicked in, and the inside of the house was a complete mess. My heart sank as I walked through the rubble of wood, glass, and torn carpet. I looked around the room for any signs of my family.

"Aunt Iris?! Nolan!?" I yelled. Aunt Iris slowly approached me. I ran to her, when everyone entered the house. "What happened here?" Kalduhr asked. I looked to Aunt Iris. The marks on her face said it all. She had a small cut running down her cheek. A bruise sat above her eye.

"A bunch of criminals broke in. They didn't want anything of ours, but they still were searching for something. Nolan tried to fight them, but..." She couldn't finish her sentence. I had a lump in my throat.

"They took him instead. I don't know where they went but. I-I" Her eyes became filled with water. I hugged her to comfort her. Which this might've been for my own comfort. I've gotta go find him. I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't save him.

"Don't worry. I-We all will go get him back" I said confidentely. She smiled. There's one thing you don't EVER do to me. And that's mess with my little brother...

* * *

**How was that? Pretty intense right? Almost? Well. Why do you think they took Nolan? Will they save him? Find out soon!**


End file.
